the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap
Info Victor finishes up in the cellar and leaves. Sibuna leaves their hide out and head back up stairs. Once upstairs, Amber and Nina find a black cat outside their room. Amber immediately loves the cat and decides to keep it hidden in their room. Nina guesses that the cat must of come from the basement and must belong to Victor. The next morning Victor is shown to be looking for something and Amber observes scratches on his hand, proving Nina’s theory about the cat’s origins. Amber fakes being sick so that she can stay home and look after the cat and the rest leave for school. Meanwhile, Patricia talks to Nina and explains why she tried to steal the Eye of Horus necklace. Patricia lies and says that she was meeting with an antique dealer who was interested in ancient jewelry and that the necklace could be sold for a high price. After some convincing and talking to Fabian, Nina decides to go and meet with this person, but not bring the necklace. Meanwhile back at the House, Amber has fallen asleep and her door mysteriously opens. The cat sees this and leaves the room. Later in the afternoon, Patricia leads Nina to the meeting, and upon arriving see Victor dragging a knocked out man to a truck. The man is the Private Investigator, Rufus. Patricia is shocked and Nina demands that she tell the truth about the meeting. Back at the House, Amber wakes up to find the cat missing. She starts looking for it, until Trudy comes and takes her back to bed. Amber begins to ramble on about the cat but Trudy mistakes this for delusions caused by her fever, which unknown to Trudy, Amber is faking. Later that night, Sibuna meets with Patricia and they tell her what they’ve discovered, Patricia also tells them what she’s found out and who the man was. While Patricia finds everything Sibuna found interesting, she still has one big question. What does any of this have to do with Joy’s disappearance? Victor appears and Amber confronts him, but is immediately shut down by the rest of the group, but not before Victor becomes suspicious. The next day, Amber returns to class, and “discreetly” asks a question to their biology teacher about people in the past using animals as test subjects for medicines. The teacher is obviously stunned by this, but does confirm that in the medieval and ancient period, people would experiment on animals to find an “elixir of life” as Amber put it. Amber, now convinced that the cat was used in experiments, decides to rescue it from the cellar with Patricia in tow. When they go down into the cellar, Amber finds a stuffed cat that looks similar to the real life cat. She runs out of the cellar and into the arms of Trudy. Amber tells Trudy everything with Patricia confirming it. Trudy is obviously disturbed be this, but promises to confront Victor with the kids. Later that night, they all talk with Victor, who feigns innocence. He lies and says that he found the cat snooping around the house and kept it in the cellar until animal control could come and get it. After a minute of debate, Victor angrily gets up and leads them down to the cellar. Once down there, the group is shocked. The chemistry set and old cobwebs are gone along with many of the ancient symbols that were written on the wall. The cat is also apparently alive as it runs out to lie down next to Amber. Trudy apologizes for the incident, but Victor would have nothing to do with it. He fires Trudy, claiming that he can’t work with someone who he can’t trust and rely on. The group is shocked and the group is sent upstairs to their rooms with a promise of repercussions in the future. Mick is once again doing poorly in biology and Mara offers to tutor him again. Mick confides in her that his father expects him to be a doctor, just like him. However, Mick doesn’t even want to be a doctor. Mara says that Mick should do what he wants with his life, which Mick finds extremely comforting. Jerome stumbles across Nina and Fabian looking at the numbers that they found from the ring in the cellar. He steals the numbers and comments on how there are more of certain numbers than the others. Fabian says that it’s a math project, however Jerome is extremely suspicious. In drama class, Jason Winkler asks if anybody has any ideas for a school play. Amber steps forward and tells a story similar to the adventures that Sibuna has, much to the horror of Nina, Patricia, and Fabian. Mr. Winkler is shocked by the creative ideas from Amber, but endorses it, saying that it will be the theme of their school play and asks for Nina to help Amber write the script. Gallery View the Episode Gallery Here. 1 1 Category:Images of Amber Millington Category:Images of Patricia Williamson Category:Images of Nina Martin